nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Silberwald - Neuzugänge - Dwarim Silberschuss
Neuzugänge: Dwarim Silberschuß * Projekt: Operation Silberwald * Charakter: Dwarim Silberschuß‎‎ Rettungsaktion Dwarim Silberschuss * Verfasst am: 20. März 2010 Fin, Dwarims Mastiff Mischling, führt die Faust zu Dwarims Versteck, wo diese ihn schwer verletzt und bewußtlos vorfinden. Nach dem der Zwerg dank der Hilfe von Ordensbruder Zelgius und dessen schrecklicher Arznei wieder sein Bewußtsein erlangt, findet ein wenig Austausch von Informationen statt. Schütze Silberschuss erwähnt dabei das sein Kamerad Peltje Schmauchspur noch irgendwo in der Gegend sein muss. Hoffentlich lebt er noch!... Aufbruch gen Mühlenbern, Dwarim wird erstversorgt und auf einer behelfsmässigen Trage dahin gekarrt. Da Sir Lightblade ihm versichert das er am nächsten Tag eine Patrouille losschickt um seinen Vetter zu suchen, beruhigt sich Dwarim, welcher einfach nicht still sitzen kann und sich zurecht Sorgen um seinen Kameraden macht. Stoisch und stark wie der Zwerg ist nimmt er seine Wunden mit Fassung hin und versucht die Schmerzen zu überspielen. Er beschließt sich nützlich zu machen und übernimmt eine Wache. Dabei lernt er Ordensbruder Andrew von Baskervill ein wenig kennen und gibt ihm während seiner Wache ein wenig Nachhilfe zum Thema Geländebeobachtung, Schützenstellungen und Gewehre. Datei:Sturrer_Zwerg.jpg|Ein sturrer Zwerg Datei:Angelegt!.jpg|Angelegt! Datei:Versorgung_des_Zwerges.jpg|Versorgung eines Zwerges Befragung eines Zwerges * Verfasst am: 20. März 2010 Ein versiegeltes Pergament liegt auf dem Schreibtisch des Lordkommandanten in Mühlnbenr. Darauf steht "Befragung des Zwerges Dwarim Silberschuß". Der Inhalt sollte nur von dem Lordkommandanten gelesen werden. Der gefundene Zwerg heißt Dwarim Silberschuß. Er kommt gebürtig aus Cinderholme und ist in Herdweiler stationiert. Er dient im 2. Herdweiler Reserveregiment. Vorgesetzter ist Captain Lenhard Rothenbach. Er war mit seinem Kameraden Peltje Schmauchspur im Feindesland unterwegs. Beim Grabmal gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt und wurden vonstarken feindlichen Kräften angegriffen. Auf die Frage was sie dort machten und was ihr Auftrag ist, gab er erst keine Auskunft. Schließlich sagte er, er dürfe mir keine Auskunft geben. Es wäre ein Befehl von ganz oben. Lediglich das sein Auftrag mit der Nummer XG-563AFO verschlüsselt ist gab er an. Ich empfehle die Überprüfung der Angaben in Herdweiler. Unter Umständen eine Befragung durch einen Inquisitor. Der Zwerg wurde angewiesen das befestigte Lager nicht zu verlassen. Die Wache wurde angewiesen ihn nicht passieren zu lassen. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts Ordensdienerin Flaviana da Silva Noch am selben Abend verfasst Flaviana eine kurze Botschaft und schickt sie mit einer Brieftaube los: An seine Hochwürden Hochinquisitor Mc Leod, Wir haben einen Zwerg aufgegriffen. In der Nähe des Grabmals. NAch eigenen Angaben ist er in Herdweiler stationiert und dient im 2. Reserverregiment. Sein Name Dwarim Silberschuß. War mit einem Kameraden Peltje Schmauchspur auf Mission. Erbitten Auskunft ob dies stimmt und Hinweise zur Mission XG-563AFO Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts Im Auftrag des Lordkommandanten der Scharlachroten Faust Cathalan Lightblade Ordensdienerin Flaviana da Silva Nachricht aus Herdweiler mit höchster Dringlichkeitsstufe an die Ordensführung der Scharlachroten Faust *Ein Kurier in den farben des Kreuzzuges überreicht Kommandant Cathalan Lightblade dieses Schriftstück samt einer kleinen Schatulle höchstpersönlich. Das Pergament ist mit einem Wachsiegel der Inquisition versehen* * Abteilung: Scharlachrote Inquisition, innere Sicherheit * Aktenzeichen: HIAZ -288 - SF144 * Auftragskennung: XG-563AFO * Verfasser: Sir Jered L. McLeod, Hochinquisitor zu Herdweiler Gedanke des Tages: Nur denen die glauben, ist ein besseres Schicksal gewährt An den Kommandanten der Scharlachroten Faust, Ehre, Bruder im Glauben. Mich ereilte jüngst eure Kunde aus dem Silberwald. Mit tiefen Bedauern möchte ich die jüngsten Ereignisse um Schütze Silberschuss und Unteroffizier Schmauchspur bekunden. Beides ausgezeichnete Soldaten bei der Ausübung ihrer Pflichten. Die Angaben die Soldat Silberschuss euch machen konnte, bestätige ich hiermit. Die Mission XG-563AFO auf der sich beide Ordensbrüder befanden obliegt jedoch der Geheimhaltungsstufe 4. Ihr werdet deshalb sicher verstehen das Diese keiner weiteren Details und Erläuterung bedarf und ausserhalb eurer Zuständigkeiten liegt. Anbei dieses Schreibens befindet sich eine Schatulle mit 2 Auszeichnungen für Verdienst und Tapferkeit hinter feindlichen Linien. Desweiteren hat die Heeresführung in Folge der letzten einsätze Beider Ordensbrüder beschlossen, Soldat Silberschuss in die Fusstapfen von Unteroffizier Schmauchspur treten zu lassen. Ich ersuche euch hiermit die Beförderungen und Auszeichnungen zu vollziehen. Da ich über eure aktuelle Lage und Mission im Silberwald bestens im Bilde bin, an dieser Stelle etwas Unterstützung von mir, als Zeichen der persönlichen Wertschätzung. Ich erteile euch die Erlaubniss Bruder Silberschuss vorerst in eure Einheit zu integrieren. Mehr kann ich zu solch schweren Zeiten nicht für euch tun, verehrter Kommandant. Es obliegt euer alleinigen Entscheidung diese Geste der Unterstützung anzunehmen oder ihn direkt an die Heeresführung in Herdweiler zu übergeben. Sollte Zweiteres der Fall sein, so ist dafür Sorge zu tragen das der Schütze sicher in Herdweiler ankommt. Wir können uns seinen Verlust nicht leisten. Auch dies Bedarf keiner weiteren Erläuterung. Solltet ihr euch dennoch für eine Eingliederung des Unteroffiziers in spe entscheiden, so behalte ich mir vor allsblad eine Inspektion euer Truppe und der Gegebenheiten eurer Mission höchstpersönlich vor Ort zu überprüfen. Natürlich habe ich dies an dieser Stelle niemals erwähnt! Es steht natürlich ausser Frage das der Inhalt dieses Dokumentes nur für eure Augen bestimmt ist. Somit verbleibe ich mit kameradschaftlichen Gruße und bete für das Wohl eurer Einheit und das Gelingen eures Auftrages. Möge das Licht euren Weg erhellen. Jered L. McLeod - Hochinquisitor des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges - gez.: i. A. Hauptmann Henrik Rothenbach Erlebnisse des Zwerges Dwarim erfährt vom Bergungstrupp das sein Kamerad Peltje Schmauchspur sein Leben lies um ihn zu retten. Man fand Peltje´s Leiche übel zugerichtet am Fluss landeinwärts, nördlich des Grabmals. Sein Familien- Medaillon identifizierte ihn eindeutig. Ionna übergab es Dwarim und versuchte tröstende Worte zu finden. Dwarim aber zog sich wortlos zurück und sprach fortan einige Tage kein einziges Wort mehr. Der Schock und der Verlust muss für den stoischen Zwerg enorm gewesen sein. Dafür lies er seiner Wut bei den nächtlichen Jagden auf Untote freien Lauf. Eine kleine Siedlung fernab der Straße räumte er fast im Alleingang leer, sehr zur Enttäuschung von Bruder Duraton, der einfach nicht zum Zuge kam einen Untoten zu erlösen. Die darauffolgenden Tage musste sich die Einheit immer wieder kleineren Angriffen der untoten Scharr entgegen setzen. Es gab einige Verletzte. Dwarim welcher sich auch immernoch nicht wieder vollends erholt hatte, gab sein bestes, die Siedlung so gut es ging zu verteidigen. 58 bestätigte Abschüsse gingen die Tage auf das Konto des Profi- Schützen. Allerdings wurde langsam die Munition knapp. Doch mit dem Warentransport von Süderstade nach Mühlenbern sollten zumindest die Probleme mit der Munitions- und Nahrungsknappheit beseitigt werden. Allerdings sollte sich die Karawanne als knackige Aufgabe herrausstellen. Die Verlassenen stellten der Faust einen Hinterhalt und die Einheit tappte blind hinein. Es gab mehrere kurze Scharmützel. Dwarim als Späher eingeteilt, schoss so präzise als möglich. Ein paar konnte er ins Jenseits befördern bevor diese den Wagen mit den wichtigen Ressourcen erreichen konnten. Der Rest des Trupps hielt unter den moralisierenden Rufen Bruder Andrews, die Knochen im Nahkampf in Schach. Die menschlichen Verluste hielten sich in Grenzen, dennoch ging eine Achse des Wagens zu Bruch. Auf offener Straße war die Karawanne ohne jegliche Deckung und ein leichtes Ziel. Die Reparaturen wurden so gut es geht in aller Schnelle beigelegt, wenn auch recht provisorisch. Wenige Kilometer vor Mühlenbern erneut ein Hinterhalt der Verlassenen. Hartnäckige Biester, so knapp vorm Ziel solle die Faust nicht scheitern! Dwarim schoss mehrere Nebelgranaten in Richtung der Verlassenen um dem Trupp samt Wagen ein wenig Sichtschutz und Deckung zu ermöglichen. Allsbald eröffnete er das Feuer auf die herannahenden Einheiten des Gegners. Dennoch sah es ganz so aus als wurde der Sieg dieses mal nicht an den Orden gehen. Die Unoten waren einfach zahlenmässig enorm überlegen. Doch wenn sie heute sterben sollten, so hätten die Krieger der Scharlachroten Faust es stolz und ehrenhaft getan. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde Dwarims Rauchsignal erwidert. Gondarin Fausthieb, der treueste Kamerad den man sich wohl vorstellen kann, erschien an der Spitze des nördlichen Hügels und unterstütze die Faust im Gefecht mit seinem Gewehr. Die Untoten sahen sich fortan in einer eingekesselten Stellung und mussten ihre Kräfte auf 2 Seiten konzentrieren. Gondarin hatte sich ganz auf dem Hügel verschanzt und beharkte die Knochen mit einer Salve nach der andern. Das verschaffte den Ordensmitgliedern der Faust rettende Sekunden um in den Nahkampf zu preschen. Hier würden sie ihre ganze rechtschaffende Vergeltung auf die Feinde niederschmettern lassen. Ab diesem Moment überkam Dwarim die ungestillte Kampfeswut. Nach Tagen geschah was bald niemand mehr für möglich gehalten hatte und er sprach begann endlich wieder zu sprechen. Der entfesselte Zwerg schrie Gondarin einige lobende Hymnen zu bevor er sich wutentbrannt und lauthals in die Schlacht warf. Nicht einmal seine Kameraden vermochten ihn aufzuhalten. Er schlachtete wie ein Henker. Selbst als die Feinde schon vernichtet am Boden lagen, hackte er weiterhin auf sie ein. Gondarin, der Retter zu dieser düsteren Stunde begleitete die Karawanne sicher bis nach Mühlenbern zurück. Obgleich die Verluste höher waren als erhofft und erwartet, haben die notwendigen Ressourcen ihr Ziel erreicht. Sogleich wurden die Verletzen ins provisorische Lazarett gebracht und versorgt. Bruder Zelgius hatte es wohl am schlimmsten erwischt. In dieser Nacht sollte er von allen Ordensbrüdern- und Schwestern ins Gebet mit eingeschlossen werden, auf das er der Faust noch lange erhalten bliebe. Gedanken der letzten Tage Endlich wieder im Dienst, ick wär noch blöd gewordn bei all dem Rumgesitze. Der Doc meent wenn ick mir ned endlich von all den Verletzungn erhol bin ick schneller bei meen Vadder als mir lieb is. Watt denkt der watt wir Zwerche sin? Weecheier oder watt!? Ick sollt dem eene zimmern, Himmel Arsch un Zwirn. Egal ick fühl mir fit, ein Glück das des Bier noch´n Weilchen reicht das der Kurzbart hier mit seinem Karren angeschleppt hat. Is ne übelste Schmunzelplöre un eigentlich ne Schande des Bier zu nenn´. Der kann sich frisch machn wenn der hier nochmal uffschlägt. Aber ohne die Plöre und des jute Fudder vom Vedder Gondarin wär ick längst ned so bei Kräftn´. thumbHab mal paar Worte mit Vedder Geondarin gewechslt, een juter Kerl. Man mussn einfach möge. Klar er isn Zwerch, entweder man mag uns oda´s gibtn paar uffn Deckl... Wollt mir och endlich beim Kommandat meldn, muss immernoch Meldung in Herdweiler beim Altn machn. Der läuft sicher scho Spießruten in Mardenholde weil ick mir ned meld. Mir grauts scho wenn ick vor dem stehn muss... der wird mir de Löffel lang ziehn, herje. Wenn ick bedenk das Peltje für den Scheiss sei Lebn gelassn hat... keene Sorge Bruder, ´s wird ned umsonst gewesn sei! Wer hätts Gedacht, hab mir beim Sir Lichtblech wieder diensttauglich gemeldet. Brauch watt zu tun, och wenns alles noch een bissl schmerzt. Habn mal aufn Altn angesprochn, scheinbar hat er scho Kontakt zu dem uffgenommen. Nachricht aus Herdweiler... au backe Ick fass es ned. Der Alte haft mir befördern lassen. Peltje und ick hamm nen Orden bekomm... Verdienste fürn Kreuzzuch, na beim heiligen... auch wenns Petlje ned wieder lebendig macht. Wenigstens biste nu sowatt wie´n Held, alter Kumpl. Die wolln da oben das ick deen Platz einehm, hrm... Unteroffizier Silberschuss... ick weeß ned ob ick mich dran gewöhn kann, aber statt dem Altn das abzuschlagen kann ick froh sein das es so kommt, der McLeod hät mir ja och watt abschlagen könn´ wa. thumb|left Un in der Einheit vom Sir Dingens soll ick och verbleibn. Scheinbar will mich der Hochwürdn im selben Atemzuch wieder verheizn... oder´s is ne Prüfung. Watt weeß ick. Mach mir hier gern nützlich so gut´s geht. Is meene Pflicht. Un promt hab ick den ersten Ufftrach vom Kommandant. Die Kameradn hamm watt von nem weissn Worgn erzählt. Nem Alphaviech... macht hier wohl de Gegend unsicher. Is doch´n Kinderspiel fürn alten Silberschuss. Werd ma den Ausrüstung packn und in zwee Tagn gehts uff de Jagd. Munition is knapp... een Zufall das sich der Kurzbart von Händler wieder blickn lassn hat. Hab mitn Gondarin gleich ma ne gescheite Bestellung uffgegeben... wir brauchn Munition vom Tiefnschmied und gutn Sprengstoff. Hoffe der dreht uns ned so´n Goblinkram an der uns bei der kleensten Bewegung um de Ohren fliegt. Un wenner´sich diesma wieder mit so ner Widderpisse hertraut un die uns als Bier verkauft, brenn ick dem de letzten Stoppeln ausn Gesicht! Harrrrrrr Dammich ick brauch nen Späher, Peltje was musstest och den Heldn´ spieln. Hab scho überlegt ob ick´n Gondarin frag. Der Kommandant hatn och vorgeschlagn... Aber nee... besser ick geh erstma alleen los. Den Gondarin brauchens hier viel mehr... und seine Kochkünste och... hrm... ick riech scho wieder Braten mit Pilzen... wo bleibt der Händler bloß mit der Munition!? Kategorie:Operation Silberwald